


Supermarket Surprises

by WritesEveryBlueMoon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drabble, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, Humor, M/M, Supermarkets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritesEveryBlueMoon/pseuds/WritesEveryBlueMoon
Summary: Sixteen year old Aziraphale knew to expect stupidity when he went shopping with his boyfriend (who, bless him, had all the self control of a loose bullet), but he certainly didn't expect it to end in romance.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Supermarket Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long while ago, and it's very short, but it's had a fond place in my heart for a long time. There's probably not much point in posting, but I needed a win today

“For god’s sake, Crowley, just because we can scan it as we go doesn’t mean we don’t still have to pay for it at the end!” Aziraphale exploded at his boyfriend, who was adding a sixteenth string cheese packet to their trolley, self-scanning each packet using an infernal device, probably created by some demon to encourage impulse buying.

“Well I know that,” the boyfriend in question gave him a devilish smile, “when we get to the end I’ll remove anything unnecessary.”

Aziraphale scowled, “You’re a menace.”

“C’mon, you know that deep down you love that I’m a bastard.”

“I love _you_ , but that doesn’t mean I want to sit removing ten packets of kid’s cheese at the end of this all.”

The aforementioned packets of string cheese fell to the floor with a clatter.

“For Heaven’s sake, what was that for?” Aziraphale said with exasperation, bending to pick up the packets as Crowley stood frozen still, expression unreadable.

“You said you love me,” Crowley said softly, sounding both shocked and elated.

Oh bother.

“Well… it does appear…” Aziraphale tripped over his own words, trying to find a reasonable excuse.

“You said you love me while talking about Cheese-Strings,” Crowley sounded absolutely delighted, the bastard.

“Oh dear,” Aziraphale groaned, “I’ve envisioned that so many times, always so romantic, and then my mouth just lets loose here, of all places. Honestly it’s most improper-”

Crowley gathered him in his arms and kissed him, there and then.

“Crowley!” he said, flustered, “We’re in a supermarket!”

“So?” the redhead grinned, still holding him in his arms, “Nobody said supermarkets couldn’t be romantic.”

“Kissing does not equal romance, my dear.”

“What are you thinking then?” Crowley’s eyes sparkled with wild mischief, “I need to tell you ‘I love you’? Cuz you know I do. Love you most ardently, could talk about it more if I loved you less, I –”

He was abruptly cut off by Aziraphale kissing him very passionately. Well, one could hardly expect a response of any other nature when the love of their life quoted Jane Austen.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave kudos/comments! Whatever the case, I hope you have a wonderful day.


End file.
